A Very New Moon
by wishingstar17
Summary: Starts the day after the date with Mike and Jake. MN. Edward never came back. Bella never found out bout Jake. 20 years later Bella, now a vampire, is in love with someone else. What happens when Edward shows up and her new lover is intent on killing him!
1. Chapter 1

I called Jake all day and no one picked up. I couldn't believe it. I was also worried. Is something wrong with Jake? I decided to call one more time before I got in my truck and went over there to see for myself.

I picked up the phone and it rang once. Twice. Three times. Four times. Five times. I went for my keys and was about to hang up when someone answered.

"Hello" It was Billy.

"Hey Billy its Bella. Is Jacob home?"

"No." He answered quickly.

I frowned. "When will he be back?"

"I don't know." He said but on his last word I heard Jake in the background. It sounded like he was growling but I still knew it was him.

"I hear him Billy." I said getting angry.

"He doesn't want to talk to you." Billy countered nastily.

"Plea—"

"I sorry Bella I have to go." He said cutting me off.

I heard the line go dead. What is happening? Why doesn't he want to talk to me? I stood there in silence for a couple of minutes. I felt warm streaks on my cheeks and realized that I have been crying.

This hurt. Not as bad as when He left me but Jake was my sun now. What am I supposed to do without him?

Without thinking I grabbed my keys and headed for the door. I didn't even grab my coat. When I got in the truck I turned it on and hit the gas not bothering to turn the heat on. How could Jake do this to me?

I knew I was going to fast for my truck and hope that I wouldn't permanently damage it, but what else could I do? I had to see Jacob.

When I got to his house I jumped out of the still running truck and jogged to his door.

"Jacob." I called knocking. Now one answered.

"Jake." I called again this time banging on his door.

Still no one answered. I looked in the window and didn't see any movement. I stated to cry.

"Jake" I yelled over and over while pounding on his door. I am not sure how long I did this but after a while I through myself at the door and slid down it, crying. I curled up on his porch and cried like I haven't for a long time.

Eventually my tears turned to sobs and gasps. It was raining hard now. I stood up and started back for my still running truck. Halfway there a thought came to me. Maybe Jake was in his gauge and just didn't hear me calling.

I turned and ran for it, slipping a couple of times on the way. When I got there I ripped the door open and surged in. He wasn't there. I looked around the gauge and all the memories of Jake hit me at once. I felt like I had gotten punched in the stomach.

I started to cry again. I had lost two of the most important people in my life. I started to get woozy so I grabbed a hole of the first thing I could, determined not to fall again. I looked down as saw I had a hold of my bike.

Instantly I grabbed the handles and pushed up the kickstand up. _Bella, put the bike back_, He ordered. I ignored him. I rolled it out of the gauge and onto the road, ignoring my sputtering truck.

I got on and started it the way Jacob had showed me. I didn't care that I didn't even any protective gear on, not even a helmet. I just needed to get away. I let go of the clutch and flew down the road, throwing up dirt and gravel. HE was yelling at me in my head the whole time.

The rain felt like needles poking my face and arms but I ignored that pain. Other parts of me hurt more. It was twilight now. The day was giving way to night. My world was flying by. I have no idea were I am or how long I have been drive. I suddenly saw two bright lights ahead.

I was still crying and everything was blurred. I didn't register what the lights were until I heard the honking of a horn. It woke me from my trance and I panicked. _Bella!_ His beautiful voice screamed worriedly. I lost control of the bike and started to skid on the road. The truck smashed into me and I went flying in front on it.

I landed on the ground a few feet from the truck but it didn't stop. I left the tiers of the truck crushing my legs and chest. I lay there dying. The truck didn't come back. I blacked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We can just leave her here." I head heard a girl say. "Is not right."

"Yes it is Kayla." A man said. "People die like this all the time."

"But she hurt and more than just her body." Kayla said defensively.

"That doesn't change anything." The man said trying to stay in control.

"You should feel what I do right now." Kayla said suddenly very sad.

The man sighed loudly. "I don't think Robert will be happy with this."

"I don't care. I can't let her die. She's special. I can feel it."

Then I felt myself getting scooped up by something cold and hard. The movement hurt so bad I let out a wail of pain before blacking out again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Out of nowhere I felt a rush of heat coming from the inside of my elbow. The heat soon turned scolding and I let out a whimper though my soar throat. The heat intensified and soon I felt like I was being burned alive.

"Shhh." I heard a soothing voice and a cool touch on my face. "It will end." The stranger promised.

As the fire became worse I screamed loader than I thought possible. I am in hell. I am burning in hell. I kept thinking to myself. Every time I yelled in pain the noise started to get closer to a growling hiss.

Suddenly the fire amplified to where I thought my whole body was going to burst. "Edward!" I screamed. He name broke through all the fire and I felt an even worse pain in my chest.

"Hush." A voice instantly said. "Everything will be ok."

I felt like I had been there for years, burning alive. Abruptly the flames started to recede little by little until it was gone completely. All that was left was the pain in my chest. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Its ok." A familiar voice said breaking through the silence. "You're ok now."

I moaned. My throat hurt so badly. It was dry and cracked.

I opened my eyes to see a girl about my age, looking down at me. She smiled when I finally focused on her.

I instantly knew she was a campire. Her pale skin was flawless and she had long beautiful, red wavy hair. I also noticed that her eyes were the topaz color I was used to, not crimson red.

"How do you feel?" She asked frowning a little.

I cleared my throat. "Thirsty." I answered.

She laughed bells and came to sit beside me on the couch. She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed.

"I am so happy." She said smiling again. "You're special. I know it."

I wiggled out of her embrace and looked at her inhuman face, confused. Images of riding my bike and seeing head lights suddenly filled my head.

"W-What happened?" I asked shakily. I realized my voice sounded different. Even though my throat was sore my voice was like... like velvet. Like Edward's. I started shaking my head, I couldn't understand it.

"You were hit by a truck." A male voice chimed in.

I looked up at the most beautiful vampire. He had blonde curly hair and was a little bit more muscular than Edward but not as much as Emmet. He was taller than Edward, too. He raised an eyebrow and I realized I had been staring. I turned away quickly and waited for the blushing to come. It didn't. I heard a low chuckle.

"You were going to die." The girl said slowly. "I couldn't just leave you there."

I gasped. "You turned me into a vampire?!"

I stared at her in disbelief and shock. That was what I had wanted so badly. But would it be the same without Edward. Both the girls's and the guy's eyes widen.

"You know about vampires?" The guy asked regaining his composure.

"Yes." I said sadly looking down at my hands. "I am... I WAS in love with ine." I paused for a second. "But he left."

Both of them looked at me questionably. I sighed and told them most of the story of my beloved Edward's and my strong but short relationship.

"And then he left." I finished. "And he didnt come back."

"I am so sorry." The girl said. She looked uncomfortable for a second then asked, "What's your name?"

I laughed. The sound of my laughter surprised me and I jumped a bit. Then the other two started to started to laugh and I joined in again.

"Bella." I answered finally calm enough to get it out.

"Nice to meet ya Bella." The girl said. "I'm Kayla and that is Brandon." She indicated to the vampire god.

He gave a little crooked smile. I gasped a little. It was almost identical to Edwards. I was really starting to like not blushing.

"Hi." I said shyly.

"You have to meet Richard, Cyrus, and Robert." Kayla said standing up while grabbing my hand and forcing me up as well. "They are going to love you."

I followed her outside on the porch, my own movement startling me at first. Wrestling in the yard were three more vampires. They were smashing each other and it all looked very painful but they were laughing. They stopped when they realized we were watching. They looked at me cautiously.

I gave them a reticent smile.

"Guys this is Bella." Kayla said smiling.

"Hi" They all said at once.

Brandon, who had silently came up behind us, started shaking his head. I hid a laugh.

"I'm Cyrus." They vampire had very short red hair and was tall but scrawny. He looked a lot like Kayla and I wondered it they were related by blood.

Next to him was a large vampire. He was just a big as Emmet. His hair was dark brown and he had the aura of being in charge. "Robert" he said raising a hand slightly. He didn't seem sure of me.

On the other side of Cyrus was a smaller vampire. He was the smallest one there and looked to be about sixteen. He had light brown shaggy hair that he had to keep swishing out of his eyes. "Richard." He said smiling.

I smiled at them all.

"You don't seem upset about what happened to you." Robert stated walking towards us. "Or even surprised that vampires are real or anything."

"She was in love with a vampire." Cyrus said out of nowhere. Robert turned to him questionably. "He left her though and she hasn't seen him since."

"He can go to the past." Kayla explained giving him a 'show off' look.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

Again I told the story of me and Edward. I longed for him even more as I was and Kayla seemed to notice and put an arm around me.

"And that's about it." I finished again. "He doesn't love me and never has. And he never came back."

"It's o–" Kayla was saying but all of the sudden everything slipped way.

_"But why." Kayla asked. _

She was grabbing a hold of an mans arm. Tears running down her face. Her cloths were tattered and worn. She looked like someone right out of and Old England movie.

"Because that's just the way it is." The man said forcing her to let go and then walking away. 

Then those images were fading just as suddenly as they came.

Everyone else started to come back in focus. They were all looking at me shocked.

"What just happened?" I asked shakily.

"You saw a vison." Cyrus said frowning. "I saw the same thing and you were right there with me."

Everyone looked very confused.

"Um... that's not normal, is it?" I asked crinkling my nose.

"No it isn't." Cyrus said exaggerating his shocked expression.

I moaned. "Why can't I ever be normal?"

I heard Brandon chuckle a little and I ignored him. I was a vampire now and I still wasn't normal. What is wrong with me?

"I told you she was special." Kayla said smugly.

Everyone else smiled and coma over to me. The rest of that day and night I learned what everyone else's power was, from experience. Cyrus could go into the past, not just see it but he could feel what the people were. Kayla could feel the power of everyone around her. Richard could move things with his mind. Brandon could create illusion. The only vampire that didn't have a power was Robert. Even thought he was the only powerless vampire there he was without a doubt the leader.

As it turned out I am special, just as Kayla said. I could absorb the powers of those around me. I had a limitation though; I could only use the power if the vampire was close to me.

_**20 years later**_

I was rummaging through my clutter room look for my backpack. I couldn't find it anywhere. Final I noticed it was sitting right by my door. I narrowed my eyes instantly suspicious. I would have noticed it there before.

"Brandon!" I yelled. He didn't answer. "Oh don't even try to act like you can't hear me!"

I heard a low chuckle and knew he was laughing at me outside on the porch.

"Yes, dear?" He asked causally.

"Where is my bag?" I snarled.

We had just moved to the little town of New Florence, Washington. It was the closed to Forks I had been since I was changed. I felt the need to go check on Charlie but knew it was not a good idea.

Richard laughed. "Come on down, Bells. I have it."

I smiled suppressing a laugh of my own. I should have known.  
"Shot gun." I said while running to the car.

I was there in less than a second, opening the passenger said door, cutting Brandon off. He gave me the crooked smile I love and now thought of as his and not Edwards. In fact I haven't thought of Edward in a long time.

"Just wait till next time." He whispered in my ear. Then he got in behind me.

I smiled and slide in the front seat. I loved my family. We were very close and protective of each other. I learned to control my power and theirs, with a lot of help. I also managed to get through my whole vampire life without tasting human blood. It doesn't even bother me anymore.

"Another year, another school." Robert said hitting the gas.

Everyone laughed. That was our motto.

"God, I hope this school is better than the last one." Richard said whipping his hair back.

"Yeah." Cyrus butted in." "I couldn't stand all those humans talking at once like that."

"Well this is a small school." Kayla said optimistically playing with a strand of her red hair.

I laughed. "Yeah it will be quieter but you'll have the same girls to deal with everyday."

"Yeah." Richard said frowning a little. "That is going to get boring."

We all laughed again.

"You'll have the same problem." Brandon said kicking the back of my seat.

"Hey!" I shouted turning to hit him, laughing.

"Ok guys." Robert said stopping our arguing. "Calm down we're here now."

Brandon gave my seat one more little kick. I smiled. I loved them all.

We got out in a swift movement and instantly smelled it. We all looked at each other.

"Vampires." Robert said.

We sniffed the air and turned in the direction it was coming from. I froze in place. Across the parking lot was another group of vampires. Five of them. All very familiar to me. I zoned in on Edward. He looked annoyed at first but when our eyes met surprised took all of his features. I couldn't believe it. I was so shocked I forgot my control and jumped back intime.

_"Be very still," he whispered. _

Slowly, never moving his eyes from mine, he leaned towards me. He rested his cheek softly against my throat.

His hands slide down the sides of my neck. I shivered. He stopped his hands on my shoulders.

His face drifted side to side, his nose skimming across my collarbone. He came to rest with the side of his face pressed tenderly against my chest. He stayed there listening to my heart. 

I came back to the present, focusing again on Edward. His eyes were so hard, emotionless. Like the last time I saw him.

_"You don't want me?" I asked in disbelief. _

Edwards eyes were cold and dark. "No." 

I came back again. This time his eyes were full of sorrow.

"Bella." Brandon said coming beside me and putting an arm around me. "Bella, honey, focus."

I closed my eyes and took at deep breath. I haven't lost control in a long while and I was irritated that just the site of Edward could do this to me.

I realized I had been holding my breath and breathed in deeply. That was all in the past. None of that matter anymore. I have moved on. He moved on. I have a new life, a new family. I felt my control gradually come back.

"Good job, Bella." Brandon said squeezing a little.

I opened my eyes. Edward was still staring right at me, his face distorted in an undefined expression.

My world was crashing down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank for reading everyone and I am sorry I dont have any titles for the chapter but I am soo not that creative!! And my Beta is gone for the week:( sorry for all the mistakes**

I was so upset leaving class I didn't even notice Brandon stalking me down the hall until it was too late. He came up behind of my grabbing a hold of my wrist and lifting me up.

I started laughing after I got over the initial shock.

"Brandon" I squealed. "Put me down this instant."

He laughed and put me on me feet but still held a hold of my wrist.

"How was your class?" He asked.

"Um. You know. It was class." I said wiggling out of his grasp and turning to face him. I tried not to think of the conversation with Edward.

He smiled. "Yeah I know that." He said rolling his eyes.

I smiled back and rolled my eyes too. That was when I noticed Edward a few feet back. He was staring at us with a pained expression. He realized that I saw him and made eye contact with me. His beautiful honey eyes where full of sorrow. I looked away.

Brandon noticed my face drop and looked behind him. At the site of Edward he growled, his stance becoming defensive.

Edward countered with the most vicious growl I had ever heard.

"Stop it!" I ordered grabbing Brandon's arm We didn't need this in the middle of a school hallway.. He turned to look me. "Please." I said quietly looking at the floor.

Both of them stopped.

"Ok." Brandon finally said. "Lets go. The others are waiting at lunch."

We walked to the cafeteria and sat down with the others. Richard held out tray of food. I laughed and took the tray then sat down between Kayla and Cyrus.

Kayla smiled. "How was class all by yourself?"

"Ugh. Don't even get me start." I said exaggerating a frown.

"She has it with Edward." Brandon said butting in like he always does.

I shot him a venomous glance.

"What?" Robert said disapprovingly.

"I have it Edward." I said shrugging. "No big."

"Are you sure?" Robert asked concerned. "We could get it changed."

"I'm fine." I said looking at him.

"Ok." He looked doubtfully.

"Really, I'm fine with it." I tried to convince him but I don't think it worked.

"Well, everyone be careful about what you think now. At least in school, he can hear you." Robert warned frowning.

At that every turned to look at Edward sitting with his family across the room. He looked distant but the suddenly looked over at us very angrily. He lifted his lip in a snarl.

"Ok, what the hell are you guys thinking?" I asked forcefully.

All the guys laughed and looked away from Edward.

"Oh, nothing." Cyrus said picking up a fork and playing with his food.

I narrowed my eyes at all of them and they just laughed again.

"Hello earth to Bella." Kayla said knocking on my head. "You can find out exactly what they are thinking." She gave me a 'duh' look and laughed.

"Oh yeah." I said ginning and looking back at them.

I tried to focus on hearing Richard first but like always I got an awry of people first before finally get him.

_**Oh come on Bella. Like I would be thinking it now!**_ Richard started laughing.

I tried Brandon.

_**Bella think about it. We're a bunch of guys. What do you think we were thinking about that could make him so angry**_. He raised a brow.

I made an 'eww' face and everyone started laughing again.

_**Bella.**_ Edward voice made me jump. _**Bella please listen to me.**_ I was so surprised I instantly shut him out.

Kayla frowned. "What's wrong Bells?" She asked concerned.  
"Sorry." I said sympathetically. "It just I'm not use to hearing voice."

"Yeah that would be freaky." Cyrus said making a face.

"I think it'd be cool." Richard countered.

"You think everything is cool." Brandon butted in.

Richard gasped. "I do not."

"Name one thing?" Robert said getting into the conversation too.

They started going back and forth like that so I just smiled and looked away.

"Bells." Kayla said grabbing my hand.

I looked back to her. "Huh?"

"I know you heard his voice." She said emotionlessly.

I gave her a half smile. "Yeah."

She took a deep breath and licked her lips. "I think you should hear him out."

I frowned. "What?"

"Its just..." She stopped trying to think of the word. "The power I felt when I first saw him and then when he saw you." She stared at me trying to will me to understand.

"I don't understand."

"I cant explain everything right now." She motioned with her eyebrows to the boys who where still arguing. "I don't think they would understand at the moment."

I was still frowning. "Understand what?"

She sighed and squeezed my hand. "At the tree tonight, ok?"

"Ok." I said knowing I wasn't getting anything out of her until then.

She smiled and let go of my hand.

I turned away and just started looking around the cafeteria. What did that mean? Why couldn't Kayla just tell me?! I sat there thinking those things over and over again. Finally the bella rang and I stood up to follow Kayla and Cyrus to class.

"So I hear you two are single." Cyrus said getting between me and Kayla and putting and arm around each of us.

"Really?" I asked. "Where did you hear that?"

"Awe, you know just around." He said putting his head on my shoulder.

"Well around was wrong." Kayla said raising her eyebrows.

"Really?" Cyrus asked raised his head to look at her.

"Really." I said mimicking Kayla's expression.

Cyrus head went back and forth between the two of us.

"You're sure?" He asked pouting.

Me and Kayla slipped out from under his arms and met up in front of him. We looked back at him then took each other's hand.

"Positive." We both said raising one brow then turning away.

Cyrus grinned wickedly before we turned away. He growled playfully.

Me and Kayla busted out laughing, I let go of her hand.

The next two classes past in a blur. Cyrus and Kayla both had them with me. Finally it was time to go to my last class and I had a bad feeling about it.

"Are you sure you don't want to get your schedule change?" Kayla asked.

"No, I'll be ok." I said.

"If you want I'll get mine changed so we can have those classes together." Cyrus offered.

I smiled. "Thank's ok. I'm a big girl now."

They laughed and went down the hall opposite of me. I sighed and headed toward government class. When I walked into the classroom I found out why I had a bad feeling, Edward was there. I growled to myself when I realized that the only open seat in class was beside him.

Why does the world hate me so? I asked myself. What did I do wrong? I took my slip to the teacher, Mr. G as the kids called him, and he pointed me to the seat by Edward. Of course! UGH!  
I sat down and tried to ignore him but all I could think about was what Kayla had said to me. I rolled my eyes at myself and tried to concentrate on his thoughts.

_**I wonder if Sarah will go out with me tonight? **_

Damn what was the girls name from the party?

I hate this class.

Why is he always staring at her?

I hate being grounded I am going to miss the biggest party of the year.

I cant believe I forgot about that test.

Bella. 

Again his voice brought me to him.

_**Bella are you listening to me?**_

I turned to look at him.

_**God Bella I missed you so much.**_

I narrowed my eyes. "You're the one that left!" I accused.

_**But I did that for you, cant you see?**_

"No Edward I must be freaking blind or something." _**Ugh God Edward do you think I an idiot!**_

He frowned in pain. _**You know I don't think that. I'm truly sorry.**_

"What?" I asked confused. _**Did you just read my mind?.**_

He looked confused for a second too, then smiled up at me. _**Yes, I think I did.**_

Ugh! _**How could this be happening? **_I seethed.

_**I don't know but it is wonderful. **_He smiled.

"Edward leave me alone. You didn't want anything to do with me before so don't go and change now." I said venomously. _**Please just leave me alone**_.

_**I did come back.**_

"What?" I asked in disbelief turning toward him. _**Why?**_

_**For you of course but when I came back but you were already gone. I thought you were dead.**_

"To bad I'm not." I said sarcastically. _**I am sure you were so crushed**_.

He looked very angry after that.

"What is that hell supposed to mean?!" He growled his eyes fiery dark.

"Just that you thought you were finally rid of me but then fate hit you from behind." I whispered indifferently. _**If only.  
**_  
"Don't ever think that again, Isabella Swan!" He command with such force I was surprised.

I was speechless for a moment.

"Edward you don't love me I understand. You don't have to sit here and acted like you did." I said turning way again.

I started to sing the a new song form one of my favorite band to keep the thoughts of how much that hurt out of my head.

"Damn it Bella." He spat in a whisper. "Would you just try to understand?!"

I turned back to him. "Look Edward I need to pay attention here." I said then turned back to the teacher and started to take notes.

_**I love you Bella. I always have and always will.**_

I shut him out. Finally after what seemed like eternity the bella rang for the end of school. I got up and started to walk out of class.

"Bella can we meet tonight and... just talk?" Edward asked appearing beside me.

He seemed so venerable, all I want to do was say "yes."

"Sorry." I said opening my locker and throwing my books in. "I have plans."  
He frowned obviously think of something. "Yes, I guess you would." His voice was somewhat angry.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I snarled.

"Those guys of yours." I snarled back. "All four of them!"

"Oh my god! Are you that retard Edward?" I said with a much anger as I could. How could he think that? What, am I just a slut to him now?

He frowned but this time there was no trace of anger just relief. "So you aren't with any of them?"

"That is none of your business." I hissed.

He smiled.

"Damn it Edward I–"

He cut me off. In one swift movement he had my face in his hand and started to lean down. I was ready to protest and push him away but when his cold lips met mine all coherent thoughts I had were gone.

I wrapped my arms around his neck inviting him in. He took the invitation and parted his lips deepening the kiss and pushing me up against the locker with his body. I grabbed a hold of his hair and pulled. It just felt so good to kiss him again, to be in his arms. He became more urgent in his quest and pushed harder up against me forcing me flat on the locker.

I lost control and all of the sudden voiced were in my head.

_**I cant believe they're doing that in public **_

Why couldn't I be that girl?

Man I need to get that chick.

She's not even that pretty.

He is such a god.

I wish he would do that to me. 

I broke off the kiss clutching my head and grinding my teeth.

"Bella, are you ok." Edward asked concerned and out of breath.  
I shook my head yes.

He reached for me but I stopped him with a raised hand.

"I'm sorry Edward. I have to go." I picked up my bag and ran as fast as I could without being noticed.

"I love you." I whispered.

I shook my head walking outside. The rest of my family was already at the car waiting for me.

I smiled when I was close to them. "Sorry for making you wait."

"It's ok" Richard said smiling back. "You gave me time to win."

I shook my head. "Do I even want to know what you won?"

"Yes, we were arguing about–"

"No!" Kayla said cutting him off. "You don't want to know_ trust_ me.."

We laughed and started to get in the car. I had my hand on the handle of the passenger front door when Brandon grabbed it.

"I don't think so." He said.

"What? Why not?" I asked innocently.

He growled playfully.

"Ok, ok no need to get violent." I said backing up.

He smiled and started to get in.

"Just wait till next time." I whispered in his ear, mockingly.

He laughed and got in. I got in behind him.

"So how was everyone's first day?" Robert asked.

"I loved it man." Richard said. "I have a class with this one guy." He started to shake his head. "Lets just say he thinks he is going crazy."

We laughed.

"Just be careful Rich." Robert warned.  
"I'm always careful." He said smiling.

"I don't really like this school." Cyrus said frowning.

"Me either." Brandon said.

"Why?" Kayla asked.

"I don't know I just don't." Brandon said thoughtfully. "I cant really explain it."

"Same problem here." Cyrus seconded.

"Well I like it." Kayla said.

"How bout you Bella?" Robert asked.

"Um. It's ok." I shrugged.

Kayla looked at me searching my face as the boys started talking about Richard freaking out that one guy.

I forced a smile but I knew I didn't fool her. When we arrived home the boys were still arguing.

"Hey guys." I said interrupting them, they looked at me. "I'm gonna go for a run or something so I'll see you tonight."

"Ok bye Bells" Cyrus said then turned to continue arguing with Richard.

"Don't go too far." Robert said.

I smiled then turned and started for the tree. I loved running. I felt so free. I closed my eyes and let the wind rush over me. I knew this root like the back of my hand.

When I made it to the tree the sun was up and shining brightly. I stepped into the rays and began sparkling. It reminded me of the meadow. When Edward first really trusted me.

I walked over to the tree branch and lied down on it, basking in the warm sun shine. I let my mind wander and of course it decided to go to Edward. He seemed very much upset today. And the kiss. Wow. They was better than anything in my life. If only I could have it all the time.

No. I wouldn't do that. He doesn't love me. I don't know why he insists he does now when before... I shook my head unable to finish the thought. That was the night my human life had died, not when Robert changed me.  
"Bella" Kayla said getting my attention.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't notice her coming.

"Hey Kayla." I said sitting up.

The sun started to go down and we were in the shadow now.

"How was your day, for real?." She said smiling and coming to sit by me.

"Frustrating." I said taking a deep breath and releasing it forcefully.

"That's what I thought." She said wrapping an arm around me.

I turned to her frowning. "What did you mean before, about the power you felt coming off him?"

This time she frowned. "Bells, when we first say him before they noticed us I barely felt him at all."

"What?" I asked confused.

"He was very faint." She said uncomfortable. "Like he was dead. As close to it that a vampire could get and still be alive."

I was taken aback, speechless.

"But then when he saw you..." She trailed off.

"What?" I asked urging her to continue.

"It was like he was..." She stopped looking for the right words. "Like he was hit with a lightening bolt."

She looked up at me and saw I was still confused beyond belief.

"Like he was reborn." She gave me an apologetic smile realizing I still didn't understand. "I wish you were using my power then you would understand."

I let out a strained laugh. "Yeah. Every time I lose control I always get Cyrus's power."

She laughed. "That's because his power is the strongest."

We both laughed. And then sat in silence for a minute.

"Edward can hear my thoughts." I finally confessed.

"What?" She asked confused.

I had told her about how I was the exception to his power..

"In class when I read his mind he could read mine too." I said a little worried.

Kayla laughed. "Don't be alarmed I figured that would happen."

"What? Why?" I asked still confused.

"When you tap into Cyrus power both of you go to the past don't you?" I nodded. "And it was the same with Alice right?"

"I see you point." I said starting to grasp it a little but not fully.

She gave me hug and stood up smiling.

"Well I should get back to the boys." She said smiling and standing up. "Before they break something important."

We laughed again and then I was alone.

I started think about what she had just said. Edward was as dead as he could get? That couldn't be true. And when he saw me he what? Became alive again? That makes no sense to me at all. He left me. He killed me. He didn't love me. He was free of me. He should have been happy. Right?

I suddenly heard someone coming. The footsteps where too fast for it to be human. I rolled my eyes. It must be one of the boys. But wait? Why would one of them be coming from the opposite direction?

I sat up and looked in the direct the vampire was coming from. I smelled him before I saw him. I would always remember his scent.

He stopped running and stepped into the clearing at a human speed. Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's short but school has been hecktic**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Edward?" His name escaped my lips in the slightest of whispers but he still heard it.

"Bella, please..." He didn't finish his sentence instead he ran to me.

"What do you want Edward?" I asked not looking at him.

"You." His voice was pained.

"No you don't." I said icily looking up at him.

His face twisted in many different emotions at once.

"I understand why you feel that way now but–"

"No." I cut him off. "I don't care Edward."

"Bella please." His expression was hurt. All I wanted to do was hold him but I couldn't.

"Edward I'm sorry but I don't think this will work out." I said softly.

"I'm sorry." He said guiltily. "I never want to leave you really I didn't."

"But you did."

"Yes I did." His voice was emotionless.

"I have a new life now." I said softly again. "I have a new family."

His brow knit together at the last statement. "I don't know about them."

"What?" I asked clearly angry.

He searched my face as if debating whether or not to tell me. After a second and took a deep breath and forced it out quickly.

"Remember how I told you that there was only two groups of vampires who chose to live the way we do?"

I nodded confused about where this was going.

"Well..." He said looking at me as if I were a child. "We are one of those and..." He trailed off again giving me the look.

"And?" I asked annoyed now.

"And... the other one is in Alaska." He said slowly staring intently at me.

It took a minute for what he was trying to say sink in.

"What are you trying to say here Edward?" I screamed at him. I wanted him to say it.

He made me so angry I lost control.

_**Please understand this Bella and not hate me for it.**_ Edwards "voice" was wary, he didn't know I was listening.

_**How could you think that about my family. I love them!**_ I yelled in my mind.

He looked startled at first but then remorseful_**. I'm sorry but we would have known if there was another group like our. Especially one as big as yours.**_

"So what are you trying to say here?" I asked annoyed again. He was cooky. Like they know everything. "I've hunted with them, I've live with them for twenty years! Not once was any of their eyes red or even tinted."

Edward frowned thinking very hard. _**She has live with them for a while now. Maybe they are just new to our way of life. For her sake I hope so.**_

_**I can hear you!**_ I said to him

He looked up at me and smiled. _**Yes I know**_. Then he frowned again. "I'm not sure exactly what I'm saying here but I don't like this."

"You don't have to." I said looking away from him.

"Bella I love you."

_**And I love Brandon.**_ I screamed in my head with out thinking.

"What?" He asked breathless.

"I do." I answered without looking at him.

"You lied to me." He said angrily.

"I never lied to you." I shot back just as angrily.

"You told me you weren't with any of them." I challenged.

"And I'm not." I said lower looking away.

"But you want to be." He stated sadly.

"Yes." I whispered. _**I'm sorry Edward.**_

_**Don't be.**_

I looked up at him confused.

"I love you." He said sadly. _**And I want you to be happy.**_

I didn't say anything and concentrated on not thinking anything either. Finally after what seemed like eternity Edward broke the silence.

"Do you still love me?" He asked searching my face.

"Edward I told you I love Brandon." I sighed. "Even if he may not like me that way back."

_**He does.**_

I smiled and looked away.

"Do you still love me?" He repeated.

"I just–"

"Bella," he said cutting me off. "You can love more than one person."

I took a deep breath. "No Edward," I lied. "I don't love you anymore."

I heard a sharp intake of breath. "Look at me tell me you don't love me anymore." his voice was hurt and pained.

I looked up at him but I couldn't look into his eyes so I stared at his cheek.

"I don't love you." I lied again evenly.

He put a finger under my chin lifting my eyes to his. His beautiful face was distraught and his eyes were hard and black. I had to block off his thoughts so he wouldn't here mine. He noticed and his hard eyes grew soft.

"Now tell me." He demanded looking into my eyes.

I stared into his orchid eyes and tried to will myself to say the words but I just could. After a minuted he smiled and dropped his finger from my chin, I looked away.

"That's what I thought." He said with hope.

I couldn't even say anything. What was wrong with me? Everything he did to me and I still loved him.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow." He said then as quietly as a breezed left me there alone.

If I could cry I would have. Instead I dropped to the ground and curled up. Human emotion I haven't felt for so long now ripped at my surface. I felt raw and exposed. I am not sure how long I stayed there but I didn't care either.

Eventually I had footstep and again they were to fast for them to be human. I didn't care about this either.

"Bella?" I recognized Brandon's voice and was instantly alert. "Bella what's wrong?"

He came and knelt down beside me.

"Nothing." I answered my musical voice strained.

Brandon laughed. "Of course there is nothing wrong. You always just lay in the middle of a field." He was trying to joke at fist but by the time he finished the sentence his tone was serious.

I just nodded. He sighed and sat down on the ground, lifting me into his lap.

"Are you going to tell what happen?" He asked after a moment of silence.

I shook my head, digging my face in his chest. Ugh. I was a vampire now but I still act the exact same. I was ashamed of myself.

He stayed there with me, unmoving. At some point I noticed that the sun had started to come up. I got out of his lap and stood up.

I looked down at him and smiled. He was a god but I loved him for more than just that. He was my best friend. He smiled back, crooked as usual.

"Come on." I said sighing. "We are going to be last for school."

He held his hand out to me, asking for help up. I laughed, like he would really need help, but I held my hand out for him anyway. He grabbed it and pulled me back down. I plopped back in his lap, stunned.

"That was not fair." I accused jokingly.

"Well now if I played fair you wouldn't be in my lap." He said laughing.

"We really are going to be late for school." I said trying to get up.

"Yes. What is your point?" He said grinning down at me.

"Um." I tried to think of something to say but really school meant nothing to me anymore.

"Come on your complaining about it but you can't think of one thing as to why." He said condescending.

"They others will be worried." I said finally thinking of a reason we should be leaving.

"No they wont." He said confidently.

"And how do you know that?" I challenged.

"Well because they know we are together for one and two they know we're not hurt."

I frowned. "Good point." Kayla would have felt if something happened to us.

"Why are you in such a hurry to leave?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said quietly.

"Are you really not going to tell me what happened." He asked searching my face.

God, he was so much like Edward. "Nope." I said shaking my head.

"Well then I will just have to torture it out of you." He said.

"What?" I gasped. "That wouldn't be fair."

He grinned. "I never said I was fair." He whispered in my ear.

I shivered. He noticed and smile, obviously please.

He kissed my shoulder. "Brandon I'm not going to tell you." I said my voice quivering. Maybe he really did like me.

He moved up kissing the base of my neck ever so softly. "You will." His cool breath on my neck sent me into another episode of shivers.

"Nope." I said breathless.

He moved up again, kissing under my ear. His large strong hand made a hot path up my abdomen. I lost my breath again.

"Please." He whispered in my ear.

I shook my head, not trusting myself to speak.

His hand trail up my side and then back down again all the way to my knee. Then he brought his hand up to my face and gently grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him.

"Please Isabella." He said his voice velvety and luring.

I couldn't even answer him. I couldn't think. He noticed and grinned wickedly. Then he brought his face down to mine and very hesitantly kissed me.

It started out softly, just a light touch to my cold lips but then, of course, I over reacted. I wanted this for so long and now that I finally got it I wasn't about to let it stop just yet.

I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him in. The invitation broke is hesitant movements and he leaned into me deepening the kiss. The position was a little awkward but I didn't care. I thought of the kiss with Edward at school yesterday but only briefly before shutting it out.

In a quick, swift movement Brandon had move us to where I was on the ground and he was slightly over top of me. We were there for what seemed like eternity.

Finally he broke off, shifting to hold himself up with one arm. He looked down at me smiling.

"Will you tell me now." He asked grinning.

I told him. I couldn't help myself. When I finished he was frowning.

"You didn't think I liked you?" He asked confused.

I just shook my head.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead. Then stood up, bring me with him.

"I'll race you back to the house." I challenged.

I smiled. And without another word started to run.

"That's not fair." Brandon called from behind me.

"I never said I was fair." I echoed his words.

I heard him laugh.

I made it to the house before him and leaned up against the side looking at my wrist like I had a watch on. When he made it back I looked up from my wrist and raised an eyebrow.

He narrowed his eyes playfully. Then came at me. I slipped out of his grip and ran inside. I stopped dead. Standing in the living room as a small vampire with crimson red eyes.

Brandon came up beside me and put an arm around me shoulders pulling me close to him.

"Hello Brandon." The little vampire said. Then turned to me and inclined her head. "Bella."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I was really trying to show the simularities between Edward and Brandon in this chapter I hope everyone caught that :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Jane." Brandon said stiffly.

The little vampire smiled very demonic like, her red beety eyes never leaving me.

"I see you added another." She stated.

"Robert will be here shortly." Brandon said changing the subject away from me.

I frowned looking at him. Was Edward right? Did they really work with the Volturi? If I was human I would have started to hyperventilate but since I wasn't I just stopped breathing altogether. Brandon noticed and put an arm around me.

At that moment Robert and the others walked through the door. They all stopped instantly at the site of Jane who gave everyone another demonic smiles.

"Jane." Robert said. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to tell you that everyone can go home now." Jane said.

Everyone seemed to be happy and sad at the same time. When they looked at me their features were distorted with guilt. I frowned confused and slipped away from Brandon's arm.

"What is she talking about?" I asked in a whisper, afraid of the answer.

"Bella I–" Brandon began.

"Bella this was an experiment." Robert said cutting him off. "We are all part of the Volturi family and Aro was curious about how 'vegetarian' vampires lived. He recruited us and that's how we have been living for fifty years now."

I felt like I had been kicked in the stomach. Edward had been right. How could this happen? I trusted everyone! I shook my head then ran out the door.

I was only running for a matter of second when an arm wrapped itself around me and pulled me to a stopped. We were in the woods. I turned to find Brandon there, guilt plastered on his features.

"Bella, please let me explain." He said lowly.

"You lied to me." My voice was hoarse.

"No I didn't." He said forcefully. "I never lied to you and I would never do it now."

The ferocity in which he said that left me speechless.

"I never told you, that is true yes. But you never asked. The subject never came up." He sighed loudly.

"Brandon?" I asked.

"Yes."

I took a deep breath. "Are you going to hunt people now that Aro wants you home."

He searched my face then looked down at the ground. "Yes." He answered simply.

If I could cry I would have right then. Instead I closed my eyes and held my breath. What was I going to do now?

"Come with me." He whispered.

"I can't."

I opened my eyes and he was looking at me intently. He brought his hand up and cupped my face. It felt so good. I leaned into his hold.

"I love you." He whispered.

I wanted to say it back to him so bad but I just couldn't. Something wouldn't let me. I thought I had loved him but I just didn't know anymore. He realized I wasn't going to say it back and smiled at me anyway.

"Bella." A voice said from behind Brandon.

It was Jane. A shiver went down my spine at the sound of her voice.

"You have to come us." She said.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said glaring at her.

She smiled. "Yes you are."

She started at me intently for a few seconds then frowned in frustration. I frowned in confusion. Brandon smirked.

Jane wiped her head to look at Brandon. "Bring her back to the house." She ordered and then was gone.

I turned to Brandon. He gave me a forced smile but his eyes were sad.

These vampires have been my only family for twenty years. I love them all. Maybe I could... I shook my head. But I want to be with them. I could just try... maybe. I never thought of it but if they are... Yes. I could try. For them. For Brandon.

But Edward would be upset. I growled at myself for even thinking that. Who cares what Edward thinks.

I looked up at Brandon. He was frowning in confusion, probably from all the emotions flicking across my face.

"Are you ok Bells?" He asked quietly.

I smiled and walked over to him. He looked down at me still confused but I saw hope in his eyes. I took his hand and kissed his cheek.

"Come on." I said turning and starting to walk towards the house.

I didn't make it far. Brandon hadn't moved so I only made it as far as his arm could reach before being stopped. I looked back at him. He looked very confused.

"Are you coming?" I asked smiling again.

He searched my face. I guess he found what he was looking for because he smiled and walked over to me.

"I love you very much." He said looking into my eyes. "And I always will even if you don't love me."

I smiled that best I could. I wanted to tell him that I loved him too but I just couldn't. He bent down and kissed my forehead. Then we walked to the house.

"You can't force her to do anything." We heard Cyrus saying inside the house.

We just made it to the porch.

"You're wrong." Jane musical voice said. "You all have to do as I say, Brandon knows that."

It got quiet. She was right. If I didn't come willingly Brandon would have forced me. I looked over at him.

He seemed to be fighting an internal battle. He realized I was looked and gave me a crooked smile. I was happy to see it but for some reason I felt a pang of sadness deep down. Then he squeezed my hand and walk in.

Everyone was in the room. Kayla, Cyrus, and Richard all stood together facing off Jane. Robert stood alone watching them. They all looked to us when we walk in. Jane looked at us and our linked hands. He expression was confused and angry.

Everyone else's expression was of shock. Kayla came rushing at me.

"Bella I am so sorry." She said hugging me. "We should have told you. We weren't trying to keep it form you honest its just that it never came up and we never thought of. Its been so long but of course we should have know it was bound to happen but when you we changed no one really thought about–"

"Kayla." I said cutting off her rambling and pulling her back so that I could look at her face. "It's ok. Really it is. I am not mad at any of you."

She just hugged me again harder. When she pulled back the rest of my family was there smiling at me.

"We are leaving now." Jane's voice broke up our happy family moment.

Robert sighed. "Everyone ready."

"Yup." We all said in unison.

"I am going to miss this place." Richard said.

"What? Why?" Cyrus asked frowning.

"That one guy was amusing." Richard laughed.

Cyrus, Robert, and Brandon laughed with him. Me and Kalya rolled our eyes.

Jane walked out the door and we followed; the boys still laughing.

When we got outside we hope in our car. Me and Kalya in one, the boys in the other, and Jane in hers.

Kayla kept looking at me then looking away when I noticed. Finally after a couple of time I couldn't take it any more.

"What?!" I asked laughing a little.

"Your power is off." She said frowning.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"You aren't the same. Its like you turned a switch on or off. I can't tell which."

I sighed. She was right of course. "There's nothing wrong with me." I lied.

"Are you sure this is what you want." She asked.

"Yes."

"Aro wont make you join his family." She answered the question t that has been running though my mind.

"Jane seems to think so." I stated remembering her confidence in the matter.

"Jane just wants you to think that."

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter anyway. This is what I want."

She just started at me more.

"What about Edward?" She asked quietly.

"What about him?!" I growled.

She smiled sympathetically at me. "I know you love him."

"Yes I do but I love all of you too." I said " And none of you ever left me." I added as an after thought.

We stopped talking for a while after that. Just followed Jane into the city. I chose to be with them and I will stay with them.

"What's it like in Italy." I asked.

She smiled longingly. "Its beautiful." She said simply.

"I can't wait to see it."

We just made it to the parking lot, parking beside each other. I got out and stretched, habit what could I say.

The guys were still laughing and joking around. Jane stepped out of her car and another vampire stepped out of the other side. When did another vampire come her?

He was tall and looked to be about thirty or so; a vast contrast young Jane. He was bald and gigantically muscular. He had on dark cloths and sunglasses giving him a mysterious arua.

I noticed that every else except Brandon and Robert all had the same confused look I did.

"Who's that?" Cyrus asked.

"This is Cory." Jane said smiling.

I looked to Brandon. He smiled at me.

"Its ok Bells." He said coming over to me. "He wont hurt you."

"But who is he?" I asked still confused.

"He's Jane's bodyguard. Nothing more." He said brushing my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Since when does Jane need a bodyguard?" Richard asked getting angry.

"Since she became the head of the family." Robert said smiling similar to Jane.

"What?!" We all asked.

Jane smiled very feline like.

"What happen to Aro and his bothers?" Richard asked growling a little.

Suddenly Cyrus's face became blank. I concentrated hard on not connecting with him. I didn't want to see what he was, I already knew the answer.

When he came back to the present he stared at Robert and Brandon shocked beyond belief.

"How could you two?" He spat at them. "Aro was like a father to you guys."

"He turned both of you!" Richard yelled catching on.

"He let his emotions rule him too much lately." Robert said emotionlessly.

"Something needs to be done and he couldn't." Jane said jumping in.

"What needs to be done." I asked looking at Brandon.

"Just some things." He said looking away from me.

I frowned not liking his answer.

"Tell her Brandon." Jane said icily.

Brandon shot her a murderous glance.

"She's going to find out anyway." Jane said shrugging.

Brandon growled at her. She growled right back. Both crouched, ready to spring.

"Brandon!" I practically screamed.

He wiped his head around to me.

"Tell me." I ordered.

He opened his mouth but then closed it.

"Now!" I was really getting mad.

He was quiet just staring at me. I couldn't take it anymore.

"What needs to be done!" I growled.

He sighed in defeat then looked into my eyes. "The _Cullens_ need to be taken care of."

**dun dun dun dunnnn **

**who will bella choose???**

**oh no!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took so long :'[ i haven't had much time lately and of course I had stupid writers block. It sucked!!! But on the plus side I tried to make this chapter long for ya!**

**oh and yeah i don't own anything twilight related sigh no matter how much i wish i did **

What? Brandon what to 'take care' of the Cullens? This couldn't be happening. I love my family here but I love the Cullens too. Could I choose between them?

"Bella." Brandon's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Please don't be angry with me."

"What?" I said in an exasperated voice. "You want to kill people I love and you don't want me to be angry with you?!" I was screaming now.

"There aren't supposed to be other families." Jane's voice cut in. "Aro was to soft when it came to them."

"Shut up Jane!" Brandon snapped.

"Oh come on Brandon." Robert said in a bored tone. "She won't like you once they're dead and there is nothing you can do to change it so stop acting like an idiot and get over it."

Brandon crouched, starting to growl. Robert did the same.

No. This couldn't be happening. They can't kill the Cullens. Not Edward. Not Alice. Not any of them. What can I do. I have to do something. I can't just sit here and watch. I could warn them but I would be caught before I even got close enough to do anything. I could...

A roar from Brandon brought me out of my thoughts. I walked over to him and got in between him and Robert.

Brandon fierce gazed shifted from Robert to me, his eyes softening. I smile the best I could and cupped his cheek in one hand.

"Be nice." I whispered before kissing him on the cheek.

He looked at me in confusion, brows nit together. I forced a smile again then took his hand and going to his side, facing everyone else. They all had on the same mask of confusion that Brandon did.

Kayla looked at me and instantly smiled. She knew I love Brandon.

"What's the plan?" Brandon asked.

The was silence for a couple of seconds while everyone tried to compose themselves.

"I don't trust her!" Jane spat.

"Neither do I." Robert said. "If she knows what are plan is then they will too."

"I trust her." Brandon said forcefully, glaring at the others.

"Its ok." I said looking up at Brandon. "I don't want to be a part of this anyway."

He stared at me for a minute the sighed. He released my hand and cupped my face in his large hands.

"I love you." He whispered looking into my eyes.

I smiled. "I love you too." And I knew I wasn't lying.

I did love Brandon but I loved Edward too. The question was, which one did I love more?

"So, since Aro is dead and you want the Cullens 'taken care of' I'm guessing we aren't leaving the country?" Richard asked.

Brandon laughed. "That's right."

"Good." Cyrus beamed.

"Yeah," Richard added. "I like it here."

"Me too." Kayla said coming over to me and taking my hand.

"Well why don't you three go back to the house then." Brandon suggested.

"Unless, of course," Robert smiled. "You would like to join us?"

"No." Kayla, Richard, and Cyrus all said at once.

I smiled. At least not all of my family was bad.

"Ok then." Brandon said. "We'll meet you there in a couple of hours."

We turned and started to walk away. Brandon grabbed my wrist, stopping me. I looked back at him puzzled. He looked at me worried and scared. Why was he scared?

"Will you be ok?" He asked.

I can't believe he asked me that. Of course I wouldn't be ok if he killed people I love! What was he thinking? I will try to stop them. I love Brandon but I wasn't going to sit around and pretend I didn't care if he killed my once to be family.

Of course I didn't say the aloud, instead I simply answered. "I'll be fine."

He searched my face, a million emotions playing on his. Finally he settled on a worried frown. He knew I would try something.

I stood on my tippy toes and quickly kissed him before turning and falling the others to Kayla's car.

When I got to the car the boys were in the back so I slide into the passenger seat with a sigh. After shutting the door I dropped my face into my hands.

"So what's the plan?" Kalya asked pulling out of the parking lot.

I looked up and say three pairs of eyes on me. I knew they weren't talking about Jane and the other's plan. I smiled. Man did I love them.

"I have no idea." I said leaning back on the seat and looking at the car roof.

"We could go and warn the Cullens." Cyrus suggested.

"Jane probably thought of that already." I said closing my eyes. "I'm sure she is watching them."

It was quiet for a while after that, everyone in their own thoughts.

"Do you love him?" Kayla asked breaking the silence.

"Who?"

"Brandon." She answered conversationally, like asking if I like the color blue.

"Yes." I said simply. It was true. I loved Brandon very much.

"But you also love Edward right?" Richard asked frowning.

"Yes."

"So," It was Cyrus turn in the question circle. "If you had to choose who would it be."

I thought about the for a while.

Brandon has been with me since my change. He has helped me when I wanted to rip out peoples throat and just when I had to get use to running. He was there for everything, big or small. I could tell him anything. In fact I have told him everything up until today. I couldn't tell him I was planning to spoil his plan.

Edward was with me when I was human. When I was klutzy and not so graceful. When I wasn't beautiful. When I was weak. He loved me through it all. Or at least I thought he did. But if what he told me the other day was true he never stopped loving me, even after all these years.

Both had hurt me. Brandon by going behind my back and not telling me about Jane and her plans to destroy my once family. Edward by ripping my heart out and leaving me alone.

Who would I choose?

I turned to look at everyone, all who were still patiently waiting for my answer,

"I honestly don't know." I said shaking my head.

We arrived back at the house and we all went in and sat on the couch without saying a word. I still I no idea what I could do to warn Edward and the others. I had to do something though. But what?

"I got it." Richard said jumping up and turning to look at everyone.

We all stared at him expectantly but he seemed to be think more on it.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"Well the little female–"

"Alice." I said cutting him off.

"Yes Alice. She can see the future once you make a decision right?" He asked staring at my intently.

"Yes but they don't even know what they're doing yet. By the time Jane and them come up with a plan it could be too late for her to do anything."

"Yeah but what if we decided that we were going to go the Alice and tell her about Jane and the others."

"But I already told you, Jane is probably watching them now." I said my former excitement over his idea dimming.

"But what if we just make the decision to go. Then she will get a vision before we get to her." He said.

I frowned. It sounds logical but something just wasn't right about it.

"That wont work." Kalya said bored, like it was completely obvious.

"Why not?" Richard asked.

"Because you already made the decision to not really go which mean you–"

"Ok ok. Enough already." Cyrus interrupted. "I already have a headache here and that is making it far worse."

"Anyone else got a plan." Richard said defensively.

Silence.

"I'll go." Cyrus said standing up.

"What?" Me and Kayla said at the same time.

"I'll go and warn them." He said completely serious.

"No." I said angrily. "You might get hurt."

He chuckled. "Bella you don't have to worry about me. I'll–"

Cyrus was cut off by my cell phone blasting Pain by 3 Days Grace. I looked at the number and didn't recognize it, neither did anyone else. I frowned and sent it to voice mail.

"Weird." Richard shrugged.

"As I was saying. I'll–"

Again he was cut off again by my phone.

"Same number." I muttered.

"Answer it." Kalya said rolling her eyes.

I smiled.

"Hola." I said putting the phone on speaker.

"Bella?" A high pitched musical voice filled the room.

"Alice, thank god, we have been trying to get a hold of you." I said quickly.

"Yeah I know." She said giggle a little then her voice become serious. "Don't send that guy here ok. If you do Jane will kill him."

I glared up a Cyrus. "See."

He rolled his eyes walked over to stand next to me.

"Thanks Alice." I said gratefully. "Did you get the message in your vision?"

"Yes." She answered. "We are all getting ready and I have been looking for all their futures to see when the finally decided on a plan."

I sighed in relief. Good. At least they have a chance now.

"Bella?" Alice said in a small voice.

I frowned. "What is it Alice."

"I-I hope–" She stopped.

"Alice." I urged her on.

"I hope you know that none of us really wanted to leave you and Edward really did believe he was doing it for the best and I really love you." She said it all so quickly I barely got it.

I smiled. "I love you too, Alice."

"Alice." I heard Edward call from the background.

"Got ta go. Bye Bella."

"Bye. Make sure you call me if something happens."

"Will do." With that she hung up.

"Well_that_ was easy." Richard said sitting down.

I rolled my eyes. And started pacing.

"Bella." Cyrus said, after a while, coming up from behind me and grabbing my shoulders.

"Yes." My voice was shaky.

"Please calm down or at least stop pacing." He begged. "You'll put a hole in the floor then what will we do?"

We all laughed a little at that. Just a little. There was too much tension floating around to do anything more. I wish Jasper was here.

I the thought of Jasper I became depressed again. I thought about the night of my birthday. The night he took a snap at me and Edward had decided his family was too dangerous for me to be around. I snorted. Now look what we're going through.

My phone started to go off again. It was Alice.

"What is it?" I asked panicked already.

"There are going to attack in less than half an hour." She said completely calm

"And?" I urged.

"And I don't know how it will turn out."

"What?" I gasped.

"Sorry but decision need to be made first."

There was in awkward silence between us.

"Bella?" Alice asked seriously.

"Yes?"

"If you showed up..." She drifted off. "If you showed up who would you fight for?"

The question caught me off guard. I didn't know the answer. I have been asking myself that all day.

"I don't know Alice." I whispered.

"You love Brandon." It wasn't a question.

I said nothing.

"Well I just want you to know that we will always love you no matter what." She said.

"Thanks Alice." I said shyly.

I could almost here her smile.

"Well I have to go. They need me again."

"Bye Alice."

"Bye Bella." She sang.

"Are you going to go?" They all asked me as soon as I hung up the phone.

Of course they were listening to the private part of my conversation.

"No." I said wryly.

"Yeah I guess that would be for the best." Richard said sitting back down on the couch.

Fifteen minutes later and I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and walked towards the door. Before I even got there Kayla, Cyrus, and Richard were already there waiting for me. I smiled and they grinned back.

"We knew it was only a matter of time." Richard said opening the door.

"Of course." I rolled my eyes.

"Shall we run or drive?" Cyrus asked, all of them turning to me.

"Um. Run. I think." I answered. "It would be faster than a car."

"Ok lets get going." Kayla said taking off.

Richard followed quickly.

"You ready?" Cyrus asked.

"Not even close." I answered following the others.

We were running for only two minutes when we started to hear the noises of the fight. Grunts and groans and load bangs sounding like thunder just there was no storm.

I ran faster. What if Brandon hurt Edward? What if Edward hurt Brandon? What if Alice or Esme were hurt?

Finally the Cullens large white house came into view. It was almost identical to the one they had in forks.

We slammed through the door. I was horrified by what I saw. An unfamiliar large femal was fighting Esme and looked like she was winning. Robert and Jane's bodyguard were gaining up on Emmett. Emmett seemed like he was about to break free of them.

Alice was winning against a large male I haven't seen before and Rosalie was also fighting an unfamiliar male but wasn't doing as well as Alice. Jane was just watching it all happen from the side lines, her demonic smile lighting up her face.

Robert spotted us and yelled. "Don't just stand there. Help us!"

All of the Cullens looked at me momentarily before fighting for their lives again.. What should I do? Then I noticed that Richard, Kayla, and Cyrus hadn't moved from behind me. The always do what Robert says. I turned slightly and noticed that they were looking at me as well. Waiting to see what I would do.

What should I do? It was so loud. And everywhere I looked there was chaos.

And then I saw Brandon and Edward. Brandon foot was in between Edward's shoulder push while he had a hold of Edwards arms pulling them back. It looked like Edward's arms would be ripped off at any minute. Richard had a murderous look on his face and Edward roared in pain.

That was all I could take. I lost control.

_**I'm gonna kill them all!**_

_**She doesn't deserve to live!**_

_**He is so weak!**_

_**I cant wait till they are dead!**_

_**Not my family!**_

_**Left. Right. Right. **_

_**Bella, I love you.**_

_**How could he be so strong.**_

_**I cant take much more of this.**_

_**She cant love him when he dead!**_

_**No! Not Edward!**_ I screamed in my head. Edward must have heard me because his eyes whipped towards me. They were flooded with sadness and love. He still loved me.

Brandon pushed down hard with his foot and pulled Edward's arms back farther. Edward gritted his teeth trying not to scream out. For my benefit I was sure.

"NO!" I screamed out loud to Brandon. He looked up but only pulled Edward's arms harder. I couldn't read his expression.

At the sound of my voice calling out to help Edward, Kayla Richard and Cyrus left my side to help the rest of the Cullens.

"Brandon stop it!" I screamed.

Again he just pulled Edward's arms harder.

I could feel myself starting to get very angry. I stared pleadingly at Brandon trying to will him to let go of Edward.

"Please." I whispered.

He just stared back, pulling harder again.

I could feel the anger rising now and was about to launch myself at Brandon when all of the sudden he fell over clutching his head and screaming in pain.

**SO... yup that was it,**

**what did ya think??? I dont really have anything planned out so if you have an idea hit me with it!! i am wide open!!!**

**and sorry for all the mistake but sadly I don't have a beta anymore :'[ **


	6. Chapter 6

1"Brandon!" I screamed. _What had I done?_

I was by his side in a flash. He was curled up clutching his head. His eyes were squeezed shut and tremors shook his body.

"Brandon." I whispered kneeling down.

I took his head in my hands. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at me. Hurt shone in his topaz eyes.

"Bella, we have to go." Edwards voice cut through my body.

I didn't move. My eyes were lock on Brandon's. _How could I have hurt him so much?_

"Bella now." Edwards voice was getting desperate.

The battle was coming to an end and he wanted me to leave with his family.

"Bell-"

"NO!" I cut him off. "I can't leave Brandon."

Brandon eyes grew wide at my words. A faint smile appeared on his face.

Something hard smashed up again my back and sent me flying into the wall.

"Sorry Bella." Alice's bell voice rang from across the room.

Before I knew it Brandon was putting me on me feet. He stared down as me searching my face. I stared back, not knowing what he was looking for.

Then he bent his head and kissed me, hard. He pushed me up against the wall grabbing a hold of my hips. His tongue grazed my bottom lip before nibbling on it. I parted my lip obediently. His tongue surged in. He adjusted his head to deepen the kiss and stoop up on my toes, pushing my lips violently against his. His hand pulled my hips up against him as his chest leaned forward pinning me against the wall. There was no space between us.

It felt like utopia. I could have stayed there like that with Brandon for the rest of my existence. It was in that moment that I knew I loved so much I was willing to give up everything for him.

After a couple of moments Brandon pulled back slowly before resting his head on mine. Both of us were panting had. His eyes were closed and I studied his features, never wanting to forget them.

Slowly he opened his eyes to look at me. Passion burned deeply in his iris. He loved me and I love him.

He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss than said, "You should go with them."

At that one sentence my surrounding came back in focus. Vampires fight and biting. The house was destroyed.

I looked back up at him, fearfully. _Did he really want me to leave him?_ He chuckled softly before becoming serious.

"I love you Bella. With all of my cold dead heart. And I want you to be happy." He stated plainly.

"Bella?" Edwards voice cut in. I ignored him

"But I wont be happy with out you." I whined.

Brandon smiled slightly.

"You wont be happy with my way of life." He said bleakly.

I set my jaw. "You don't know that."

"Yes I do."

"Bella?" This time it was Alice. I ignored her too.

We were both quiet as I stared at him, willing him to except my decision. Then a couch came whizzing at us.

His eyes looked panicked as he looked at me now.

"Please Bella." He begged. "Go with them."

"Why." I whispered.

"Just please."

Brandon took a hold my face in his hands. Then he bent down as kissed me again. It was bitter sweet.

"If you love me you'll go." He whispered still holding my face.

I felt myself start to choke, even though I didn't need the air I still kept trying to breath.

Alice came and took a hold of my forearm gently guiding me out of Brandon's embrace.

"Come on Bella, we don't have that much time." She said urgently.

I took one last look at Brandon. He was staring at that helplessly. I want so much to run back to him. To tell him I didn't about anything except being with him. But I reluctantly turned away tearing my heart apart as I did.

"Carlisle." Alice said.

Carlisle, who was pinned a vampire against something large and metal looked up, eyes raging.

"Time to go." She said fearfully.

The rage left his as a he realized why she was afraid. Even though I haven't been with her the last twenty years I knew the only thing that could make her afraid. She had a vision, the Cullens were going to lose.

"Cyrus." I said softly.

He looked up at me and nodded, then started to get Richard and Kayla's attention.

Alice squeezed my hand and we both started running. I knew the other Cullens and my little group were behind us, leaving Jane and the others to pick themselves back up. I knew she would stop. There would be more fights until one of ceased to exist.

We ran to an old house out in the middle of the forest. It looked broken down and very unkept. _I wonder how they knew it was out here?_

We stepped inside and it took my breath away. Apparently it wasn't as unkept as I thought. There was beautiful blue furniture that matched the shade of the walls. I could see a piano in a different room and the stairs case spiraled up to a huge landing.

"I love this place." Alice sang dancing around me and sitting in the middle of the couch.

"It beautiful." I said still in awe.

The rest of the Cullens went around me to take their seats around Alice. Kayla, Richard, and Cyrus came to stand by my sides.

"What now?" Emmett asked the question on everyone's mind.

"We wait." Carlisle said softly.

"What?" Emmett's voice beamed through the room.

"Let them attack us first. We'll be ready now." Carlisle explained. "Alice will be watching."

"Why would Aro do this to you?" Edward asked.

"Yeah." Alice backed Edward.

"It's not his choice." I answered.

Everyone whipped their head to look at me, all shock.

"What?" Carlisle asked stunned.

"Jane and the other crossed him." I said looking him in the eye. "He's dead."

Everyone had a look of utter shock and disbelieve. It was all quiet as they took in this new information.

"How?"

Cyrus looked to me and everyone else looked to him. I nodded. Cyrus then turned to face the Cullens and began to tell them how Jane and he selected few brought down Aro and his brothers. He told how they all avoided them and how the planning and execution was all done in a matter of hours.

When he finished all the Cullens were still stunned.

"Well now we have no choice but to fight." Jasper whispered.

Carlisle looked at him with sadden eyes, he knew it was true. Esme grabbed his hand trying to comfort him.

"Ok." Carlisle said standing up. "Everyone rest for a while. Tomorrow we'll try to come up with a plan."

Everyone nodded and Carlisle and Esme walked out of the room.

"Bella you and your family can stay in east wing." Alice said standing up also, Jasper right beside her. "Do you want me to show you?"

"No that's ok, Alice." I said smiling.

She ran to me and gave me a huge hug.

"We missed you." She whispered in my ear.

"I've missed you too." I whispered back.

Then her and Jasper left.

Me and my family were alone in the living room now. I didn't even see Edward or Emmett and Rosalie leave.

"Are we going to stay here?" Cyrus asked.

"Yeah." I sighed.

Kayla gave me a sympathetic hug.

"It will be ok." She reassured.

"She's right." Richard added.

I forced a half smile.

"Thanks guys."

They all decided to have a group hug, making me laugh.

"You guys go get some rest." I said breaking away and walking towards the door.

"Were are going." Cyrus asked getting stiff.

"Just for run." I said. "I need to clear my mind.

"Let one of us come with you." He begged.

I frowned. "Its ok guys."

"Just in case." Richard said backing him up.

_What is with them these days?_

"Go get some rest." I said then walked out the door not waiting for a response.

I ran as fast as I could. The trees zipping past me. I loved the feel of wind on my face, blowing my hair.

I came to a stop near a small creek. The sound of the water falling over the rocks was soothing. I lied down on the soft ground and closed my eyes, trying to clear my head.

After a couple of minutes I heard someone coming to where I was. _If it is one of them I am going to be angry._ I vowed to myself sitting up and waiting for the arrival of the vampire.

A breezed brought the sent of the one coming and I froze. It was Edward.

He came to a stop right in front of me. He looked surprised.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I didn't know you were here."

He turned to leave.

"Edward?" I asked.

He looked back at me. "Yes?"

I looked away from him. "Please stay."

"Ok." He sat down in front of me.

I turned to look him in the eye.

"I think we should talk about what happened." I blurted out.

He smile. "It's ok, Bella. I understand."

"Yeah but I just wanted to–"

"Bella." He said cutting me off. "I truly understand. I saw into Brandon's mind."

I could hear the sadness in his voice and it hurt me.

"He loves you. The only reason he agreed to any of the thing that Jane proposed was because of you."

I frowned. "What?"

"He agreed to kill me because he thought that your love for me was strong than your love for him and that one day you might leave him." He paused then said. "He doesn't think that now."

Now there was some longing in his hurt voice.

"But I need you to understand my side." I whispered looking down.

He took my chin in his hand and brought my face up, forcing me to look at him.

"I do understand you side."

I forced a smile.

Then were head a twig snap. Our heads jerked to the side looking out towards the woods. I sniffed and got the most awful smell. My nose was burning.

Just then a pack of very large wolves jumped out the woods. We were so lost in our conversation we didn't even notice them surrounding us.


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry it took so long but school and everything ya know shrug hope you enjoy it ;)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We both shot up from our sitting position. Back to back we faced the pack.

"What are they doing here?" I asked.

"I have no idea!" Edward growled. "They should not be this far north."

"What?!" I screamed. "Where should they be?"

He hesitated before answering in a whisper. "Forks."

I was speechless.

A big gray wolf lunged at me. I ducked and he missed.

A black one, the largest, attacked Edward. He didn't even try to get out of the way. When it was close enough he grabbed a small tree, ripped it out of the ground, and hit the wolf with it. The large animal went flying into a boulder.

Then I turned around and came face to face with a rusty colored wolf. I waited for it to attack but it didn't, it just stared at me.

"That is right." Edward said coming up behind me, talking to the wolf.

The animal growled and Edward laughed darkly. A vicious noise came from deep within the beast's throat.

"It was not me who changed her, you have no right." He hissed.

The two of them became silent.

"Um… Edward?" I asked quietly. "What's going on?"

"This big _thing_ here was your friend." He paused hesitantly. "Jacob Black."

My mouth dropped. Jake. He was the reason I got in an accident. The reason I got changed. After Edward left he was the one who put me together again. And he was the last one to break me in pieces.

Jacob started at me, trying to read my expression. He started to whimper and crawl closer to me but was stop by a growl from the black wolf. The whole pack seemed to be watching us.

He turned to look at the other wolf, who was still snarling at him. Then the black wolf left and the others followed. Jacob turned back to look at me with sadden eyes before turning at also following.

I stood there and stared at the spot where Jake had been. I couldn't believe it was him. I knew it was, I could see it in his eyes.

"Jake." I whispered but all I got in response was the rustle of leave when the wind blew.

After some time I felt large hands on my shoulder. Edward. The first to leave me and break me. Maybe one day Jake will come back also. I could only wish.

"It is getting, Bella. We should get back before the others start to worry." He whispered in my ear.

I closed my eyes and took and unnecessary breathe.

"Ok." I mouthed.

I let him turn me in the direction of the house and started to walk at a human pace. The only thing I could think about was Jake. I had finally seen him. Twenty long years I wait and now I just wish I could have talked to him.

"It will all turn out alright in the end." Edward stated confidently.

We walked in silence for a while.

"Yeah, well what if it doesn't?" I questioned, slicing though the quiet night.

"Then it is not the end." He said with a moment's hesitation.

I smiled.

"Come one I'll race to the house." I challenged and took off without his answer.

I heard a playful growl behind me and laughed.

When I reached the house Edward was already there. How is he so fast.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Cheater."

"What?" He asked with an innocent expression.

"You heard me." I was about to hit him when the front door opened and Cyrus stepped out.

"Bella, we need to talk to you." He said.

Kayla and Richard both stepped out behind him.

I smiled. "Ok."

They walked out to where I was standing in the yard. Then Cyrus turned at looked at Edward.

"Alone." He clarified.

Edward frowned but at a raised brow from me walked inside the house.

I turned back to Cyrus and the others.

"What?" I asked completely confused.

"Bella we have friends." Cyrus started.

"Powerful friends." Richard interrupted.

With a swift glare at Richard, Cyrus continued. "They use to work for the Voultri also."

I stared at them blankly, still not quite sure where they were going.

"They can help us, Bella." Kayla finally clarified.

I frowned. Jane was part of the Voutri too, but she's the one that killed Aro. The Voulti aren't really loyal anymore. How did I know their 'friends' weren't working with Jane?

"I trust them with my life." Cyrus confidently stated seeing the doubt in my eyes.

I nodded. "Ok." If Cyrus trusted them that much then so could I.

They smiled, relived.

"They'll be here by tomorrow evening," Cyrus told me.

"Good, we have to plan."

Kayla stared at me for a second then wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"What?!" I asked with mock anger.

"You smell like werewolf." She said.

"Oh yeah, we uh…" I stumbled over my words. "We ran into a pack."

"What?!" They all said in unison.

Their faced became mixed with many emotions. I took my chance while they were in shock of what I just said and started to walk away into the house. Richard regained his head before I could get too far. He stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

I sighed then spun around to look at everyone again.

"I told you we should have just followed her!" Richard snarled.

"UGH." Was all Kayla could get out.

Cyrus just shook his head, deep in thought.

"Guys, guys, calm down." I tried.

"You could have been killed!" Kayla wailed.

"Yeah!" Richard added.

"But I wa—"

"Bella." Cyrus cut me off coming out of his thoughts. "From now on I don't think you should go anywhere alone."

I opened my mouth to argue but then closed it thinking it would be better not to. They were probably right anyway.

"Yeah." Kayla and Richard said backing Cyrus up.

"Ok." I sight in defeat.

All three of them looked relieved.

I smiled at them and started to go in the house. Richard was only a few feet behind me. I went to the room I was staying in and shut the door. He can stay out there. I need some time alone.

A while later I heard someone coming up the stairs.

"What do you want?" Richard asked.

"To speak with Bella." Alice sang.

I opened the door. Richard stepped to the side and Alice came in frowning.

"What's with the guard?" She asked.

I shrugged. "They're over protective.""

"I'd say."

"So what do you want?" I asked.

"Well I just wanted to say that I'm going to miss you." She said hugging me.

"Where am I going?" I was confused.

She smiled.

"Just promise me I can come and visit whenever I want!" I demanded.

"Where am I going?" I repeated.

"I really like it there and it wouldn't be nice to turn a guest away." She added.

"Alice?" I said sternly.

"Yes?" she looked at me with innocent eyes.

"Where am I going?" I repeated again slowly.

"Sorry Bella but I can't tell." She pursed her lips and shook her head.

"Alice." I growled.

"When are you going to tell everyone about our visitor?" She asked changing the subject, still smiling.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said sincerely. "I completely forgot about."

She jumped up. "Lets go tell them now."

I got up too and followed her to the door. She _will_ tell me sooner or later. We went down stair, Richard right behind us.

"Could everyone please come to the living room." Alice called.

They were all there in less than ten seconds.

"Bella has something to tell us." Alice announced.

Everyone looked at me expectantly. I took a deep, unneeded, breath and told them about Cyrus's 'friends' and how they could help us. The whole time Edward was staring at me. Every now and then he would give me a 'look' and I would laugh in the middle of an explanation. When I finished the Cullens started at me putting all together in their heads.

"That's a great plan Bella." Carlisle said.

"Thanks but it was theirs." I waved a hand at my coven members.

We all laughed.

"Well let's all calm down and get ready for tomorrow." Carlisle stood up grabbed Esme hand and walked out of the room.

"I agree." Alice stood and walked out also.

The other Cullens stood up and followed, all except Edward.

He looked at me then at my family then back at me.

"Do you really think you can trust them, Bella." He asked concerned.

"Yes." I said confidently.

He gave me a look then nodded.

"I'll see you in a little." He said turning around.

"Edward." I called. He stopped and turned back around. "I'm going for a walk would you like to come."

He smiled and started to walk toward me. I rolled my eyes then turned to my family.

"I'm going to go for a walk." I announced to them.

"No! Really!" Richard said sarcastically.

"Don't be long." Cyrus called.

I stopped and turned to face him, Edward walked past me stopping in the yard.

"What does that matter." I said rolling my eyes. "One of you will be with me anyway."

He smiled. "Good point."

I laughed and walked out side catching up with Edward. I wonder who will be with me this time?

"Where are we going?" Edward asked.

I sighed. "I have no idea." I confessed.

He laughed and I punch his arm. He rubbed it pretending to be hurt.

"I just need to get out for a while before tomorrow."

We only got a few feet into the woods when I heard a crunching leaves. Kayla was beside us in less than a second. We all stared in the direction of the noise. Just then the wind picked up and brought a scent that burned my nose.

Edward growled.

A dark figure stepped out of the shadow.

"Jacob?" My voice trembled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**oh no!! what could possible happen next!! now bella has 3 guys!! -gasp-**

**-laugh- **


End file.
